Hidden Within- Forgotten Past
by sasuke.twin23.7
Summary: Secrets... Lucy has a strange dream one night reminding her of something forgotten, then she see's a mysterious person in her guild. Are all these things connected, or are they just a coincident! Throw in a certain somebody that was meant to have died 400 years ago, a stripper, and a a forgotten past with a twin or two and something might just happen... rated K
1. Chapter 1

**This story was based on characters made up by my friends who also love fairy tail, but I also added some of my own ideas and characters. This is my first fanfiction and may be a bit...different. I'm also sorry if I get some of the information from the story wrong since it's been a VERY long time since I've watched the anime, or read the manga. **

**I do not own fairy tail, Hiro Mashima does, and otherwise nalu would have already been shipped, and sailed.**

Normal**= P.O.V's and normal writing**

_Italics_**= Thoughts**

**Bold= Author Notes**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Soon..." said a deep male voice, in a deep underground cave in the north of Fiore.

"Be patient my brother, soon she will die, and we can take her place", said another, in a female voice.

"Ive already waited 400years; I can wait a few more months Catherine" even though he said this sentence with such hatred, a silent tear rolled down his cheek.

A girl with short red hair in a neat bun, with a pure black outfit (AN: **sort of like Sasuke's outfit in Naruto Shippuden when he first meets Naruto for almost 3years. Gomenasai I'm obsessed with Naruto**) ,entered the room "Master? I've brought news of the girl, she's...""Yes, what has happened to her?" once again the male asked, his head turning towards the girl with red hair. But then suddenly turned his head towards the door, having a feeling that someone was watching them "She has awakened"

His eyes opened wide, while swivelling his head back towards the girls. With surprise evident on her face, came a dark power, his black bangs covering his now red eyes. A giant gust of wind that forced the two girls in the room to close their eyes. Winding it's self around his body, but just as quickly as it has appeared, it disappeared, taking the man with him.

"Damn it, my stupid brother! Come back right now, Zeref!" Catherine shouted out to no one in particular.

She ran outside, with the girl close behind her. "Lady, where might you be going?" "To fetch my stupid brother from doing something stupid" Catherine replied with a slight growl, and anger evident in her voice. But by now Zeref was already long gone.

"Now I have to chase after him! why couldn't have he just forgotten her" her voice almost quivering with emotion at the end, as though she was going to start crying at any moment. you could hear her take a deep breath, sigh, then stride over to where the sunshine lit the ground. Catherine could feel the power growing inside of her.

Her brother had the darkness, the shadows, the fear...

While she had the light, the joy...

This made her feel close to him, but then _she_ also had the same power...why couldn't he just buy it that it was his sister and not that blondie that had saved him.

* * *

"Ohayo minna!"Lucy greeted everyone in her normal, cheerful manner. She had a big smile, walking toward Mira, at the bar. She saw a person move in the shadows, in the corner of her eye, at the back of the guild. she turned her head to see who it was but he (or she was assuming it was a he) had already disappeared. When she saw this it had reminded her of her of her strange dream.

Flashback

_A deep tunnel with small lacrima lights, on the walls that only just lighted the paths. She had been wondering, she thought was hours, around this underground maze. She peeked to her right, as though something caught her eye. Lucy slowly turned her whole body towards the room on her right and peered through the small crack of the open door. A male voice "...Soon she will die, and we can take her place..." said a menacing woman's voice, which sent shivers down Lucy's spine. _

_As she looked closer she noticed that the woman was in fact very beautiful. Long dark brown hair that seemed almost black, with the small light that lit the room it made it look as though she had copper colours that were merged into her hair. Pale blue eyes that showed pure evil, yet somehow held some sort of kindness, caring. This woman, who she assumed was called Catherine, as a man's voice had called her that, was probably a few centimetres taller than herself. _

_She had no idea who the man was, but she had the feeling that she had already met him somewhere before._

End flashback

* * *

**LUCY'S P.O.V**

"...ce! LUCY!" my head swivelled towards the voice that was calling my name. My brown eyes met with onyx ones, they belong to none other than my best friend Natsu! **(AN: *fangirl squeal* sorry Natsu's my favourite fairy tail character!) **

"Hey Natsu" I said with my biggest smile, even brighter that before.

"Nothing, just you looked a bit spaced out, and I was worried" returning the smile.

"How 'bout going on a mission?!" blushing a bit that Natsu cared for me this much "Just you me, and happy?!" I asked since my rent was going to be due next week, and maybe if it was a simple mission Natsu wouldn't destroy half of the town our mission was centred in.

"Sure!" He got up from the stall he was sitting on to go look for Happy. That was somewhere in the Fairy Tail guild's brawl, that was taking place on the other side of the hall. **(AN: can you call it that?)**

"A strawberry milkshake, Mira!" **(AN: what is it with Lucy and strawberry milkshakes?)** "Coming up straight away" My gaze wandered to where the shadow figure had been before, that had reminded me of _the dream. _Wondering where this mysterious figure was. So i just turned back to the counter, waiting for my strawberry milkshake.

* * *

**GRAY P.O.V**

I saw Lucy enter, with her usual smile. But I could tell something was wrong, something was different, as if she was using her smile to cover what she was really feeling. You notice these things when you like someone. Little things that others don't notice.

I looked back towards Lucy and saw her talking to Natsu. I scowled. Natsu may have been my friend deep down, but he was still my rival. And I got even more annoyed when I noticed Lucy was blushing slightly, while talking to Natsu.

When Natsu walked away I let out a deep sign, realising id been holding my breath without realising. How much i wanted to hold her, but I knew she only saw me as a older brother figure.

* * *

**ZEREF P.O.V**

_She almost saw me_, though while panting hard, trying to re-catch my breath. I had to hurry, before Catherine came to collect me. She was more stunning than ever. Lucy Heartfilia. **  
**

I could feel a tear trickle down my cheek.

I remembered what my twin, and older sister told me, "Be patient my brother, soon she will die, and we can take her place..." This pained me, as I knew there was nothing I could do until she completely remembered. I would just have to wait at that place until she came to find me out of her free will.

* * *

**Ok! So first chapter done! So I've always thought that Gray was an older brother figure to her, but he likes her. And yes Zeref has an old twin sister (Catherine). I haven't really decided the ships yet. Review and tell me who you want with whom. Please be kind since, as I mentioned before this is my first fanfic. Please also give me suggestions, like what should Lucy have as a secret power, or if I should lengthen, or shorten the chapters. (Not really sure)**

**Bear with me till the next chapter...Arigato**


	2. Chapter 2

**I JUST REWROTE THIS CHAPTER. Sorry, for all the people who already read the last "chapter2". I was rushing when I was editing it so there were a LOT of mistakes (give me a break, I had homework that I need to do), so I rewrote it. **

**ALSO: I ADDED EXTRA PARTS TO MIRA AND GRAY'S P.O.V'S **

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Mira looked at Lucy, Natsu, and Happy, a spark in her eye. Yes, the mission Lucy had picked was simple; to capture some minor thieves, but it consisted of Lucy and Natsu to pretend to be...well a couple. She wanted to set Natsu and Lucy up for a very long time, but Lucy said she didn't think of Natsu that way. But right now Lucy was giving her the perfect chance, even if she didn't realise it.

"Happy?"She began, "don't you want to go out with Charle? I know a way, you know..." Happy's ears stood up, showing that he was listening attentively. She pulled Happy over and whispered something inaudible to the two young mages in front of her, even with dragon senses. The neko's eyes opened wide in realisation, and then quickly flew over to Charle.

Natsu and Lucy could see Happy say something to Charle, and she immediately nodded, then looking at the floor said something and pointed in the direction of the wind dragon slayer, then the fire one. Happy nodded. Then without realising Wendy suddenly came up to Natsu.

"Natsu-san could you come with me, to help me train?" Natsu raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "You see, Happy finally convinced Charle to go out on a date with him, but she wants you to be there too."

Wendy upon seeing the fire mages face, not really sure where he fit in. "and...I thought that maybe you could help me train?" ending her question at almost a whisper.

Natsu turned his head to Lucy. "Don't worry ill find someone else to go with me" Lucy knew how Wendy felt, weak, pitiful. This was because she, herself, felt like this to. So she would go off alone to train. Forcing her lips into a smile, she said "Anyway with you there I might not even get a cut, since we'd probably have to pay for all the damage you caused." With a sigh, closing her eyes, and lift her hand, palms directed toward the ceiling.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?!" the fairy tail salamander, said defensively. Anger in his voice, that she had insulted him. People may call him dense, but he knew Lucy was trying to give him the chance to go with Wendy. His made a mental note to thank her later, when he got back.

"Don't worry, you don't have to have me around" with that he grabbed Wendy's hand, and stomped out of the guild. _Even though she was trying to help me she didn't have to insult me. How can I help it that I'm that powerful! _Natsu thought to himself.

"Guess I'll have to find a new partner for the mission" with that she left Mira at the bar, not realising she had an annoyed look on her face.

* * *

**MIRA P.O.V**

_GODDAMMITGODDAMMIT! Why was the whole world again me giving a little help to the best friend couple? _I was so close... I managed to set it up that Happy wasn't on the mission, leaving Natsu and Lucy alone_. Something might have happened_. I thought, pulling on my hair.

My plan was perfect! _Damn, you Charle! And I even use valuable gossip information, and it equalled to nothing..._I took a deep sigh. _Never mind_

* * *

**LUCY P.O.V **

_Who could I ask to replace Natsu? Levy, Erza, Bisca, Laki, Lisanna...ah no!_ Only then did I remember what the mission was about. And it had to be done as a couple, a man and a woman. I looked around the guild, when my eyes suddenly landed on someone that who be perfect.

I was sure that he wouldn't have done anything to me (given a chance), he was handsome, kind, strong, and didn't destroy things as much as Natsu did (probably because he could control himself). In other words _perfect!_

I manoeuvred myself around the edge of the guild, because the usual brawl was centred in the middle. And walked over to my, possible, fill in partner.

"Um hey..." said noticing that for some reason I found this awkward, well more embarrassing actually. "Do you mind being my fill-in partner? Just for this one mission, Gray?"

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Lucy looked at Gray feeling embarrassed. Well wouldn't anyone when a hot, shirtless guy (a bit drunk), that's also a bit drowsy, looks up at you. Gray blinked hard a few times, trying (failing) to focus on the face of the person who stood in front of him.

It took him a while, but when he saw who it was, his heart skipped a beat. _Lucy..._ he though. "...for this one mission, Gray?" Then without realising what he was doing, he got up from the bench he was sitting on, and went towards Lucy. When his face was in front of hers, only then did he say "Yes". Not sure what exactly he was agreeing to, but he would've gone to the end of the world for her. And as if to seal the deal he _hugged _her.

His strong arms around her waist, he moved his head, so that his face was buried in her neck. Taking in a deep breath, he smelled the sweet smell of strawberries. "Gray..." Lucy squeaked, turning crimson.

It had been enough that when he had his face directly in front of her, then when he hugged her heart skipped a beat. But when he buried his face into her neck, she felt like she could die.

His soft hair tickling her cheek, sent shivers down her spine...

* * *

**GRAY P.O.V**

I eyes widened out of shock, surprise, fear, but mostly happiness. _I was holding Lucy_. My cheek flushed crimson, realising what I'd just done. I released her from the hug, expecting to find her smiling cheerfully, as always, and calm. But her face was probably even redder than mine, if that was possible...

"Gomen" I said bowing.

I was still getting over from last night's hangover so maybe bowing down wasn't the _best_ idea. I stumbled, waiting for the fall, but soon realised that Lucy had caught me from fall. She was struggling, but none the less, had somehow stopped me from falling.

Her blush fading, much to my dismay, then having a look on her face like she finally remembered something important.

"Okay, I'll ask _AGAIN_!" the magical smile that always lit her face, there, once again. "Do you want to be my fill-in partner until Natsu comes back?"

"Just you and me?" my voice shrilly, and unnaturally high. "Yep! Why?" confused.

This isn't a dream right? The girl I like, screw that, _love_, want to go on a mission alone. With me. Oh kamisama, I could die a happy man right now.

"Sure, why not?" trying to act cool, walking off, like her asking me to go on a mission was normal, when my heart was actually beating REALLY fast...

* * *

**Now I'm happy with chapter! and I STILL HAVEN'T officially decided who Lucy's should end up with, so leave your reviews on who you think she should go with.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK****, third chapter! Since the last chapter was mostly romance, I'm trying to make this one more of a mystery chapter. I'm sooooo sorry if this gets confusing!**

* * *

**GRAY P.O.V**

_I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH LUCY! NO! It's only a mission..._I thought in dismay. Id somehow, again, managed to disrobe myself during the night. It was early morning, 6 or 7, at most. "Never mind! At least you can spend _some_ time with her" I said to myself, trying to cheer myself up.

I'd been in a bad mood all morning. _Stupid dream!_ I thought. Seeing that same dream again was starting to get on my nerves. I use to only see them once and a while, but it was becoming more and more common.

* * *

_Flashback_

_I looked down to my hand, realising I was in a child's body. A girl with long dark brown hair, another girl with shoulder length blond hair, two boys, one with pink hair, and the other with pure black, even darker than my own raven hair, were staring me. I couldn't see their faces clearly, but they all felt familiar. We were playing together, just a simple game of tag. In the middle on a clearing, with forest surrounding the edge. We were all laughing, smiling, and hearing the birds sing, while running around without a care in the world._

_The midnight haired boy was '**it'**, and I could see he was having trouble. Panting, taking deep breath in an out, sweat gleaming on his forehead. Suddenly he collapsed. My eyes opening wide, I ran over to the boy, to see the other three crowding around him as well._

_I suddenly felt a powerful and dark power, surrounding the clearing. I looked around in alarm, trying to figure out where this menacing power was coming from, only to look back at the boy. A strange, black mist started to surround him. The four of us were so surprised, with thinking, we jumped back._

_The mist carried on forming until it formed a perfect black sphere, not allowing us to see around friend. I took a step forward, my hand outstretched toward the sphere. As soon as my fingertips came in contact with the unfamiliar object, I was sent flying back a number of meters. The wind being knocked out of me, as I hit a nearby tree. _

_The blonde girl came running over to me, picking up my head gently, and placing it in her lap. Tears forming in her eyes, and falling onto my cheeks. So someone DID care for me._

_I had a bad feeling, and before I knew it the girl had the same mist surrounding her, but instead of being the same dark colour as the previous one, this was a calming, white mist. One that made me feel safe. She looked slightly scared, but soon took a death breath, closed eyes, and just as gently as before, lay my head on the ground. Then she stood up, her hair swaying slightly, with the light wind that was blowing, and walked over to the black orb of power._

_She placed both of her pale hands on it, closing her eyes once more. A jolt was sent through her body, as the dark sphere was starting to be smothered in the white mist. It wrapped itself around the girl, and boy trapped in the sphere, forming a giant ball of power, and energy, darkness, and light, floating slightly above the ground. _

_Before I could see what was happening, I passed out, but not before I could see the girl fall back from exhaustion, and the boy being released from the dark sphere. I knew the girl was dead, her face paler than ever, but graced with a small smile on her, now, blood red lips._

_End __Flashback_

* * *

I knew it was a dream, but I still had that weird de ja vu feeling...

I snapped out of my trance as I heard a knock at my door. _Who could it be, this early in the morning?_

I walked over from my bed to the door. Opening it slowly (you could never be too careful), and peered round the door cautiously. My eyes widened when I saw who was greeting me.

* * *

**LUCY P.O.V**

I woke up with a start. Sweat dripping from my forehead. I pulled the covers over my body, panting. The cold air helped, but now I could clearly feel the fabric from my pyjamas sticking to my body.

Knowing I would be able to fall asleep again, I walked over to my bathroom to take a shower. The thought of cold water running over my hot body made me feel better.

I thought about the mission. It would be set in Clover, where Team Natsu had to face Lullaby. The terrible monster created by Zeref.

Even though I knew he was evil, I had a strange feeling like I had already met him before. Especially on the S-class exams, when I had felt a powerful dark power. I knew it was him, so familiar, and distance.

I better start packing since the trains departing at 09:30. I climbed out of the shower, now feeling completely refreshed. Raping a towel around my body, I remembered I still hadn't told Gray the meeting time! _Maybe I should head to his place to tell him in person? _

Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door. "One minute!" I shouted out to the person behind the door. I looked around the room, and reached out to put on a pale white dress, then running over to the door. Opening the door, my eyes widened.

_It was her! The girl from my dream!_ The beautiful woman with long, dark brown hair. Her piercing pale blue eyes staring at me, with an evil look on her face. "Catherine..." I mumbled, before I could stop myself.

"So you remember me!" her perfect eyebrows arched in a mocking manner. "Well to be expected of you. We are the same after all." With that I fell to the ground, with a loud thud. Just as I saw her mumble something, which looked like 'my brother should be grateful that I'm bringing you to him'.

After my whole world went black, as though I was falling into a dark hole. One of which I could never crawl out of.

**GRAY P.O.V**

"NATSU!" completely surprised by my namakas appearance. _What does he want? Does he want to start a fight? Doesn't he know that it's too early? Stupid Natsu! _

Rolling my eyes, closing the door, but something stopped me. Natsu's foot! "What are you doing flame brain!?" I said angered, by him trying to stop me from closing my own door! "If you want to fight, wait till after my mission. And anyway, do you even know what time it is?" letting out a deep sigh.

"I ONLY came to talk, baka ice princess!" anger in his voice. Pushing past me, and walking into my apartment. _The nerve! _

"So, what is it!" starting to get pissed off at only his presence.

"I heard your going on a mission..." he began. "No, I'm going to shopping! Course I am!" I retorted back.

"...with Lucy...as...my replacement" Natsu said quietly, seeming almost uncertain.

"Yer! So what of it!?" feeling my anger rising even more.

"Nothing. Just...promise me...you will protect her with your life. I will never ask another thing of you again!" his voice sounding almost pleading. What _is he? Conflicted? Worried? Concerned? But for whom? Lucy?_

"I intended to do that from the start!" resisting the urge to hit him.

"That's good!" he said, almost inaudible. _What was is a boy in love? Wait! Does this mean that he also likes Lucy? _

"Waittttt! Are you jealous that I'm going on a mission, alone, with Lucy!?" making sure to mention the 'Alone' part.

"Of course I am!"_Wow! I never imagined him admitting to liking Lucy out loud! _"You're going on a mission ALONE, with _my best friend!_"

At that I stared at him in awe. _I should of know, he's too dense to realise he likes her!_

"Is that all?"

"Yes! But, one last thing!" he said suddenly, in a fierce voice, walking up to me. "Do _ANYTHING _to hurt her in _any_ way, and I'll make sure you regret it for the rest of your life!" and with that he left.

_Never mind_, as I went off to my bathroom to get ready. I still didn't know the full details of the mission, I would have to ask Lucy later, making a mental note.

* * *

**Note: from what i know namaka can mean friend OR comrade. And I was using it more in the comrade sense.**


	4. Author Notes

**Author Notes:**

Please don't kill me! I haven't updated in ages! I know! But I have exams and stuff, plus I've started writing my first anime crossover, Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist centred. When I post it I hope you guys will read it! Also the next chapter for Hidden Within- Forgotten Past with be a long longer than the previous chapters. Also I've lately been watch One Piece sooo… 600+ episodes gets tiring.

Thanks bear with me, **SasukeTwin** xx


	5. Chapter 4

**Gomena minna! I'm been having a writer's block, and re-watching Soul Eater and One Piece... so you know, I've been busy. But the new chapters up! I've tried making it long since the other chapters were too short. I'm sorry if this gets confusing, since well, this IS the confusing part. Hope you like it. Also I've posted my new fanfiction crossover (Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist centred) called 'One And The Same' please check it out, as it would be of help. Thanks!**

* * *

**LUCY P.O.V**

"Ahhhhhg" I said aloud, while clutching my chest. It was as if someone was trying to burn me alive, inside out. I let out another scream of pain. Hearing my voice bounce of the walls, I looked around.

_I'm here! My dream!_ I was in the same place I saw in my dream. The underground hideout, with the lacrima lights covering the hall ways. _Why am I here? _I thought to myself. _Where is here?_ The pain in my chest suddenly restarted, and I clutched it once more.

I shut my eyes, hoping it was a dream, but when I opened them I was greeted with the smirking face of the strange, but beautiful, woman who had kidnapped me. _Catherine! _Her eyes looked down at me in pity.

Ok, I was now officially pissed! She goes and kidnaps me, takes me to some underground hideout, and I'm laying on the floor in pain, and she's just standing there staring at me in pity!

"Don't...gi...ve...me those...eyes...s" I said through the seething pain in my chest. She raised an eyebrow, a slight shock was recognisable, but she soon went back to her menacing smirk, which sent shivers down my spine.

"Well I must admit that I'm surprised you can still talk" she said with a small, sarcastic laugh. "Well, you needn't worry. They'll all be here soon, and then we can finally all be together once more!" Her eyes registered a small hint of madness. This unnerved me.

_What could she be planning? And what does she mean they'll all be here soon? Who are these people she's talking about? _I thought to myself.

"Anyway since your memories seen to still be coming back, there's not much point in keeping you awake." She shrugged, while adding "It would just cause trouble"

With that she lifted a pale hand above my head, and started to say something that sounded like some sort of ancient spell. I tried to make out what she was saying, but I doubled over in pain. Clutching my chest, as if would stop the pain. Since that didn't seem to work I tried clawing at my top instead. But I couldn't move anymore.

"Tut, tut! We can't have you injuring yourself." Said Catherine in a joking voice, while wagging a finger at me.

My eyelids suddenly became heavy.

As I looked back at Catherine I saw she was already gone. The light in the room I was in went out, leaving me in complete darkness.

"Nat...su..." I squeezed out from my lips.

Before hearing the sound of a door locking, before I passed out, once again.

* * *

**GRAY P.O.V**

"She's late..." I murmured to myself. I was currently waiting in front of the train-station waiting for Lucy. She was already 20 minutes late, and I was starting to get worried. She was always punctual.

Thoughts of what could have happened to her flashed my mind_. Maybe I should go to her house._ I mentally debated.

I walked forward towards Lucy apartment, carful to follow the path with the river running through it. I did it because I knew Lucy liked this road. I blushed slightly at the thought of Lucy walking down the same road, with her faithful celestial spirit, Plue. I blush a bit more, as I imagining the splendid smile that would be placed on her beautiful, yet delicate face.

Before I realised I was outside Lucy's house. I'd never been inside, but I knew where she lived, since I had...seen...her. A sudden thought of me turning into a stalker-lover, like Juvia, made me shiver. _I am NOT a stalker!_ I screamed into my head. It was only a coincidence, we were walking the same way and I saw her! Honestly!

I knocked on the door, only to be greeted by the landlady. An above middle- age woman who, I noticed, was wearing one of Lucy's cutest outfits, I mentally scowled. As soon as she saw my face, and somehow bare chest, a smile plastered itself on her face.

"Hey sweetie!" she said in an overly sickly sweet and flirty voice. "What can I do for _you?" _I held back the shiver that was making its way up my back.

"Um, can I go to Lucy's apartment please, I need to talk to her about something...?" I trailed off.

"Oh, of course darling" she opened the door fully, smile still on her wrinkled face. "This way" she ushered me in. We started walking up some stairs, I stared blankly in space, as once and a while I caught the woman staring at my, _if I do say so myself_, finely toned chest.

"Here we go, my bad boy" I shivered at the current nickname.

"Um...yeah...thanks" I replied, trying to smile, but it looked more like I was trying to go to the toilet. _Way to go Gray!_ But the woman looked pleased anyway. Opening the door she turned to walk away, but not before she said "Come again, bad boy"

God I now knew why Natsu came in through the window all the time.

"Lucy?" I called out cautiously. I turned the corner, and was largely surprised by what I saw.

The entire room was completely trashed, and there was no sign of Lucy. I started to panic, when suddenly a woman with long brown hair appeared from nowhere.

"Oh, look who it is, my dear old friend. Though I was hoping it to be my onii-san" she smiled at me. "I haven't seen you in...well...over 400 years. well at least this face. Gosh time flies when you're having fun"

"W-who are you?" I asked cautiously, to the woman. Only after realising that I'd stuttered.

"Oh, you've_ forgotten_ about me? Well no surprise with all those lives crammed into that tiny little head of yours" raising a slender finger, to tap on her equally pale forehead.

"What do you mean; I've only had one life! This one!" I shouted at her. Her and her stupid riddles, why couldn't she tell me what I wanted to know.

She took a deep sigh, while closing her eyes, and shrugging. "Never mind, might as well help you, as the time has come, and you'll probably remember everything anyway. I'll just be speeding up the process" Before I could say anything, she was in front of me.

_Huh? When did she get there?_ I thought.

Flicking my forehead I was enveloped in a piercing darkness.

* * *

**CATHRINE P.O.V **

_Guess I'll have to wait a bit longer. Ah, never mind. _

My gaze shifted towards the now unconscious form of my childhood friend. It was good seeing him after all these years; I thought I would never see him again, as he carried on changing faces. Though I was hoping that it was my onii-san. I missed him! He was the centre of our little group, along with that stupid little blond girl.

I mean what was so special about her! We had the exact same magic, yet all three of them had always paid more attention to her! My brothers, and the also the boy who was in front of me.

"No point crying over spilt milk" I told myself. I saw the face the raven haired boy twitch, guess he was getting up.

I was right as he slowly lifted himself of the hard carpet, clutching his head.

"Do you remember?" I asked.

He looked up. A silent tear rolled down his face.

"It's been so long _Catherine!_ "he got up to hug me, as I excepted it easily. "400years, huh?"

"Yeah" I answered. Showing some of the happiness I felt in my heart, seep into my voice. _I'll show some weakness, this one time only!_We broke from the hug. Both of us smiling.

"So how many this time?" I wondered aloud.

"From when I last saw you guys...14...I think"

"What, how could you use so many?!" I questioned/asked. "I know you can die but still! It's a waste! and uses a lot of you energy!"

He chuckled. "Don't you worry. Anyway how Zeref-otouto-san?"

"Still obsessed with that blonde girl"

At that, a frown adored his handsome face.

"What have you done with Lucy?"

"We've just been reunited and that's what you say? I'm deeply hurt!" with face hurt in my voice.

"Catherine..." he growled.

"She's alive, that's all you need to know" I started to walk off. "You know where to find me, but be sure to bring onii-san. As he does go to the same guild as you" with that I left without another word.

* * *

**End of chapter 4. before anything Sorry for Catherine being a bit bi-polar, and all the fainting and in-and-out consciousness parts. So if you've lasted this far, YOU ARE AMAZING! I've sometimes had trouble understanding it myself! *awkward laugh* I'm just that dumb. If there is anyone who has already figured out who is this 'ONII-SAN' that we hear of, then well...Yer... also in the next chapter I'll be doing what Gray saw in this 'dream-epiphany' thing. Hope you can hold out till then. I've also got a fridge (a very large fridge, with two doors) full of ideas! So hopefully I'll be updating sooner now. And I'll probably be adding another character... *wink wink***

**Onii-san/ older brother**

**Otouto-san/ younger brother**

**NOTE: I'm not 100% sure who to ship Lucy with or if Catherine should have a ship. So;**

**Who should the ships be?**

**(sorry no Zeref and Lucy, for any ZoLu shippers)**

**AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! :D **


End file.
